Fertilizer spreaders, which are typically used on lawns and gardens, generally fall into two types, that is: the broadcast type, such as that which is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,106,704, to McRoskey et al., entitled, "Spreader (Broadcast)"; and the drop type, such as that which is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,121,733, to McRoskey et al., entitled "Spreader Having An Anticlogging Mechanism". Both the broadcast type spreader and the drop type spreader operate on the principle that a granular dry fertilizer is held in a hopper. The hopper contains an aperture so that the fertilizer falls out of the hopper through the aperture. In the case of the broadcast type spreader, the fertilizer falls onto a propeller which rotates to throw the fertilizer away from the spreader. In the drop type spreader, the fertilizer falls through a line of apertures onto the ground below the hopper. In each instance, a gate is provided to regulate the rate of discharge of fertilizer through the aperture. It is common for the position of the gate relative to the discharge aperture to be adjustable so that the rate of flow of fertilizer out of the hopper may be regulated.
It may be appreciated that when the spreader stops moving, the gravity feed from the hopper continues to allow fertilizer to fall out of the hopper. In the case of the drop type spreader, the fertilizer falls out of the holes onto the ground. In the case of the broadcast type fertilizer spreader, the fertilizer falls onto the propeller and when the quantity of fertilizer builds up, the fertilizer falls off the propeller onto the ground below the propeller. In either event, the end result is that there is fertilizer in too great a quantity on the ground. In the instance where the fertilizer is being used on a lawn, the excess fertilizer tends to burn out the lawn in the immediate area where the fertilizer was applied in excess. An operator of a fertilizer spreader may avoid the problem of having an excess amount of fertilizer being discharged by the hopper by closing the gate to interrupt the flow of fertilizer. However, all operators are not perfect. An operator may stop a spreader to move a piece of equipment, such as, a hose or sprinkler, which results in an excess of fertilizer being delivered to a given spot. It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a fertilizer spreader which automatically shuts off the flow of fertilizer when the fertilizer spreader is set to rest.
The fertilizer, in many instances, may be found to be highly corrosive when combined with metal, so that any metal which comes in contact with the fertilizer tends to corrode if there is any water. Another object of the instant invention is to provide a fertilizer spreader construction wherein substantially all of the parts are made of plastic, which do not corrode when they contact a fertilizer.
It is found that the fertilizer in a spreader need not necessarily be completely used in fertilizing a certain area, and it is necessary to return the fertilizer to its original container. It is desirable to provide a fertilizer spreader which provides easy pouring of the fertilizer from the hopper.
In the adjustment of the gate and the operation of the gate, it is desirable to provide a control apparatus. The control apparatus requires a control which may be adjusted to the position of the gate relative to the discharge aperture, and allow the control to be readily available for operation by an operator.
The ordinary distribution and marketing of fertilizer spreaders requires that the spreader be packaged. It is desirable to have the spreader in as small a package as possible to improve economies in storage and transportation.